


*~A PAINFUL ENEMY~*

by STAILS565



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: A group of special forces got orders to search and retrieve to a facility known as Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC) in Mars after an attack occurred. Will they survive the mission or will they all die?





	*~A PAINFUL ENEMY~*

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya crossover with the fandom Doom. Hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> *~NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED ON BOTH~*

Scientists found a Portal by an Ancient Civilization in the Nevada Dessert that the destination was to the planet Mars during the year 2026.  Years after that they still tiring to uncover secrets to why it was built and what happened to the creators that built the gateway to Mars. 

~~~  
Twenty Years after it was discovered and some theories as to why it was built and the disappearance to the people; The Union Sanctuary Aerospace Corporation also known as USAC that is stationed on Mars and heavily populated, ran some tests that one went haywire. The unknown assailant began to create havoc on the facility, but especially to a six man team of scientists. 

The lead Scientist named Dr. Ionia managed to lock himself after he saw the female co worker get taken away and the doors cutting her arm in the process. the door hold long enough for the doctor to send a distress call to reinforcements to handle the threat.   
But after the end of the call the door was destroyed by the threat and the demise of the doctor came. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some feedback and stay tuned for more my friends ^~^


End file.
